Right to Be Wrong
by avevale
Summary: [NJC August] There was some love in the backseat, in the backseat of that car.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

**Author's Note: I'm proud to post my first entry for the NJC! This month's challenge was to write a oneshot, inspired on the song **_**The Backseat**_** by **_**Zornik**_**. In particular I used the sentences '**_**There was some love in the backseat, in the backseat of that car,'**_** and '**_**And you feel it in the air**_**'. Have fun with reading what I pictured while listening to this song!**

_Thanks to Queen Isabella who helped me with grammar and spelling issues!_

* * *

If I could, I'd grab her arm and pull her away from the damn platform myself. But I prefer my bones to be unbroken, therefore I tap my foot on the floor once again, sighing audibly and look at my watch, furrowing my eyebrows. 

"Come on, Bones, you have to be in court in 25 minutes! Are you done yet?" To empower my words I drop my shoulders and let out a soft grunt. I step forward, looking at the remains lying on the table. They don't seem to be nearly as impatient as I am at the moment. I look up to my partner, showing a fragment, which seems to be of special importance to her assistant. Her piercing blue eyes travel from the bone to my eyes. Her stare almost makes me lose my focus, but to indicate we're late, I raise my eyebrows, and point my finger to my watch.

"Calm down, Booth. I'm finished. Zach, clean the bones thoroughly. I want to examine them when I come back," she ordered the young scientist as she pulled off her gloves.

"Finally," I mumble as I help her get out of her lab coat. When we walk down the steps to the hall, she takes her auburn hair out of a bun and shakes it loose, and a little shiver runs down my spine. Sometimes that woman makes me lose control. Walking into the wrong direction, I carefully take her shoulder and hold her to a stop. She turns around and looks at me with blank eyes.

"Booth, I have to go down my office to get-"

"No, you don't," I break in. "I already took your notes, bag and coat and placed them in the SUV," I tell her and my hand travels to the small of her back, leading her in the direction of the doors.

"Why? I can take care of my own stuff, Booth." She sounds a bit piqued, and I remind myself to be a little nicer towards her. I don't want her to be annoyed when testifying in the court room.

"I know," I say in a soothing voice. "But otherwise someone will distract you with questions or case files along the way."

"Fine," she mutters, and although I can't see her face, I know she's rolling her eyes. You can tell from the sound of her voice.

A few minutes later we're sitting in the SUV, all buckled up and ready to leave. I turn my car key to start the engine. A loud bang startles both of us.

"What the hell was that?" I say a bit bothered, and I turn the key again. A series of pops come out of the hood of the car. "Ah, come on! Don't let me down here," I mumble towards my SUV. Again, I give the key a turn, hoping for the best, but another loud pop makes us jump a little. I look at my right, where Brennan shrugs, giving me another blank look.

"Maybe you can go take a look." I raise my eyebrows. "I mean, you fix cars in the weekend, right?" she suggests, calm and hopeful.

"I restore them, Bones. There's a difference. I don't know a thing about engines," I say sighing. "We'll never be at court in time!" I close my eyes and let my head rest against the car seat.

"Of course we will," she replies optimistic and I hear her open her door. I open my eyes, and I see she's already out of the car, slamming the door shut. I unbuckle my seatbelt, step out of the car, and hurry after her.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her. I picked her up this morning, Hodgins and Angela have the day off and Zach doesn't own a car. Where does she think she can get a ride? Without any reply, she runs up the stairs to the main floor, her hips swinging in a steady rhythm.

A minute later we're walking down the passage in front of the Jeffersonian, and she's giving me a smile I do not trust. I've seen plenty, some indicating pleasure, other insecurity, and some of them meaningless. But this one is different.

"What?" I ask, still confused, but curious. She's planning something, and she knows I'm not going to like it. She doesn't think we can make it walking, does she?

"We're taking a taxi," she says matter-of-factly, and now I realize we're walking towards a parking space reserved for cabs.

"_What?!_" That will ruin my reputation, big time. I can't show up in cab. I'm an FBI agent. We own big, black, shining SUVs. It's like an unwritten law you can't show up in a cab, or let a squint drive.

"I thought you wanted to be there in time," she states, and opens the door of a taxi, gesturing I should get in.

"I do," I reply and take off my sunglasses. This is serious business.

"Then get in the car," she tells me. I don't like it when she tells me what to do. Especially when she's right. "The clock is ticking," she says with a smile plastered on her face. With a frustrated groan I climb onto the backseat, shoving behind the drivers' seat. Immediately my nose picks up a mix between fries, cheese and coffee. I wrinkle my nose and hope my suit won't smell like it all day.

In my surprise I see Bones getting in the car next to me, I figured she would go and sit up front.

"Where to?" The female driver asks, starting the engine.

"Moultrie Court, Indiana Avenue," Brennan answers, buckling her seatbelt.

"Right away, ma'am," the driver replies and with a little shock we drive away.

I begin to fiddle with my tie as Bones looks out of the window. Sunbeams fall upon her face, and her lips slowly curl into a smile, and she closes her eyes. She is the kind of woman who enjoys the little things in life, such as the sun shining on her face, new sprigs on a branch of a tree or the fresh colors of autumn.

In a second she turns around, her eyes open, in fact looking at me---staring at her with the most stupid grin on my face. However her lips curl into a bigger smile, and a twinkle appears in her eyes.

"You look fine, you know."

"You do too, Bones," I reply, throwing her a charm smile.

"I meant your tie," she returns with what sounds like a small giggle. "You've been fiddling with it for five minutes."

"Oh. Right," I say and move my fingers from the tie towards my knees. My cheeks turn into a light shade of pink, and I look out of the window, covered with dust, to avoid her gaze. I feel her eyes observing me, almost like she's investigating another pair of remains. I wonder what's going through her mind at this moment.

"We're here, Moultrie Court," our driver notifies us as she drives the car into a parking space. Brennan takes out a 20 dollar bill and gives it to her. "Thanks ma'am."

In the meantime I step out of the vehicle and scoot around it to open the door for my partner in crime.

"Look at that," I say with a grin on my face, "Five minutes early!"

Brennan steps out of the car, taking my hand, with a smile on her face, the twinkle in her eyes telling me she told me so.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the ride! I would appreciate a review.**


End file.
